La Cage au Fou
La Cage au Fou|region = Toussaint|reward = Tesham Mutna armor set / 1000 |previous = Blood Run|level = 39|next = Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away|image = Tw3 La Cage Au Fou.png|location = Hauteville Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery Trastamara Estate Ruins Tesham Mutna Ruins|enemies = Spotted Wight (optionally) Fleder Katakan Rotfiends Scurvers Ghouls}}La Cage au Fou is a main quest available in the Blood and Wine Expansion. Summary Curse of spotted wight : "None shall sit and dine with you at your table, no spoon you have shall sate you, never again shall you wish to spy your reflection in the mirror." To lift the curse, you must thorougly investigate the area. Aside from lots of spoons, you should read Stained diary (it's hidden in the oven), investigate smashed mirror, table with skeletons and table near the cauldron. After hiding in the cupboard, you'll have two options: # # Choose the second. After a short cutscene, you'll see three choices: # # # There's only one option to successfully lift the curse - the third. Choosing any other option leads to a failure - the wight will flee and you would have a choice to kill it (though it's not required to complete the quest). If you lift the curse, the wight will run away and you'll have to find it. Don't worry, it left a stench of the brew so you'll manage to find it. It turns out that the wight was a cursed woman, Marlene. Both of you'll move to Corvo Bianco Vineyard where Geralt lets her stay with majordomo. You'll receive 1000 for removing the curse and start the quest The Hunger Game. Journal entry : The Beast's and Geralt's clash had been violent albeit brief. Now With it done, Geralt could have a chat with his long lost friend Regis. A higher vampire, Regis revealed that the creature terrorizing Beauclair was none other than his dear friend Dettlaff. Geralt now understood he was pursuing a truly dangerous foe – a higher vampire, one of Regis' ilk. Then the witcher and the vampire heard a clamor. A posse was drawing near. So Geralt and Regis cut their conversation short. Preferring not to draw any attention, the vampire disappeared, but not before inviting the witcher to pay him a visit at temporary quarters he'd established at the local cemetery (you had better believe it!), Mère-Lachaiselongue. : Geralt paid Regis a visit at his cemetery hideout. After a long debate, the two old friends concluded their first order of business was to find Dettlaff. Regis was to prepare a concoction to aid them in this endeavor. Called Resonance, said brew required an array of ingredients, many of them hard to find. One such component was the saliva, or salivary glands, of a spotted wight, a species thought to be long extinct. Yet it seemed that one specimen remained alive, having made its lair near Beauclair. Geralt set out to find it. : If Geralt kills the spotted wight: :: Geralt found the spotted wight at an old, abandoned estate. The witcher slew the monster and, its salivary glands in hand, made for the cemetery. : If Geralt lifts the curse from the spotted wight (or tries to, but fails): :: Geralt found the spotted wight at an old, abandoned estate. The witcher chose not to fight it, opting instead to hide in a wardrobe and await his chance, though how it would come, he could only guess. Once the wight had come and gone, Geralt collected its saliva, which the monster had added to the brew it was making in a large cauldron. : If Geralt lifts the curse from the spotted wight: :: Intrigued, Geralt set off in pursuit of the fleeing wight. To the witcher's surprise, the creature proved to be a woman who had been cursed centuries ago. Geralt set about lifting the curse that held her, and through his efforts the wight transformed back into someone of yore named Marlene. : Once Regis received the penultimate ingredient required to brew Resonance, he said the time had come to tackle the most difficult challenge. For apart from all else, Resonance had to include the blood of a higher vampire. At first, Geralt saw this as no challenge at all, as standing before him was a representative of said species. Yet Regis revealed that the blood he needed had to have a specific chemical composition. His blood would change only under conditions of great suffering. Regis offered to endure this without hesitation. : It proved quite the ordeal for Regis, a sacrifice one might say. But they obtained the last ingredient required for Resonance, and the vampire could prepare the concoction. Geralt drank a dose, and visions ensued. He saw Dettlaff, where he had recently been, what he had done. It was enough for Geralt to know he now needed to find a local bootblack. He hoped the boy would help him locate his foe. Walkthrough * Meet Regis at Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery. * Find a way into the crypt. (450 ) ** Waiting for the crows to return with information: *** (×) *** ** Keep to himself: *** *** (×) *** ** Anything in particular about vampires: *** *** (×) ** If reborn would Geralt choose to be a witcher? *** *** ** Ever vigilant. Certain they don't administer a few of our (vampire) genes during the Trial of the Grasses? *** (×) *** * Optional Read the bestiary entry to learn more about spotted wights. (100 ) * Look for the wight's lair. * Use your Witcher Senses to search the wight's lair. ** Decaying letter. ** Finding the Spoon key and the Spoon-key note launches the Spoontaneous Profits! quest. * Find the wight's cauldron. ** Examined tableware near cauldron. (~300 ) ** Words of Wisdom on Beastly Curses, further down in cellar. * Look into the cauldron. * Hide in a place with a good view of the cauldron. ** *** Follow the wight. *** Kill the wight. (32 ) *** Wight saliva gland (50 , extracted gland) *** Wight trophy, Disgusting wight key. ** (×) *** Wight brew, collected from filled soup plate. *** (50 , failed) or *** (50 , failed) **** Optional Follow the wight. **** Kill the wight. (32 ) *** (×) (50 , worked) **** Optional Follow the stench of the wight's brew. (50 ) * Report back to Regis. ** ** (×) * Talk to Regis when you're ready to go. * Follow Regis. ** Human Husbandry and Care, Champion of Tesham Mutna, Battery-Cage vs. Free-Range Humans, Transcript of a Conversation with a Lower Being, Notes of a Tesham Mutna prisoner. * Place the bait in each of the four tunnels. (4) * Tell Regis when you're ready to fight. * Kill monsters until bloodlust transforms Regis into a monster. (50 ) Gallery File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou Geralt and Regis.png|After consultation comes practise. File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou curse of Lady Trastamara.png|Geralt realise that there is curse going one. File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou spotted wight.png|Last of its kind. File:Tw3 La Cage Wight.png|The curse is lifted! File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou true form.png|Marlene, victim of the curse. File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou anger.png|Regis, caged during the transformation. File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou blood lust.png|Bloodlust. File:Tw3 La Cage au Fou flashbacks.png|First meeting of Dettlaff and De la Croix. Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:Blood and Wine quests